


Movie Night

by Bittersweet



Series: 30 Days of One Shots [17]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Date Night, Fluff, M/M, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 23:10:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4156509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittersweet/pseuds/Bittersweet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucic has Price over to watch a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Movie Night

They had been talking about clichéd date choices one night, Carey was for them saying that the reason that things became clichés was because they were so good that everyone wanted to copy them. Lucic had always been more about coming up with something original, something that his date had never done before.

“Don’t get me wrong,” Carey had said. “I always have fun on our dates but sometimes I just want to relax and watch a movie.”

That had gotten Lucic thinking and he had decided to give Carey exactly that. A movie night. He got a case of root beer, because it was Carey’s favourite, popcorn, and a wide selection of candy usually available at movie theatres that his dietitian would kill him for if she ever found out.

He picked The Grudge, Marchy recommended it, told him it was “scary shit”, hoping that, in true movie goer fashion, it would put Carey in a mood to cuddle. He should have known better than to listen to Marchand.

 

“What the hell was that?” Lucic demanded at the end of the movie, not caring that his voice came out shriller than usual, as Carey leaned forward and turned the T.V. off.

“The house was possessed by—” Carey started to explain but Lucic cut him off.  
“You know what? I don’t want to know. I don’t think understanding the plot is going to help me sleep.”

Carey laughed then put his arm around Lucic’s shoulders again and pulling him close, the way they had spent most of the movie. “We could have turned it off,” he pointed out.

“You seemed to be enjoying it,” Lucic said accusingly.

Carey shrugged. “I like scary movies, that one’s not even that intense.” He kissed Lucic lightly. “Thank you. This was easily one of the best dates I’ve been on. Even if you didn’t like the movie I kind of liked being able to protect my tough guy boyfriend.”

He was grinning and Lucic shoved him slightly, not enough to dislodge Carey’s arms from around him. “Jerk,” he said smiling back. “So, were you planning on spending the night? I wasn’t kidding, I don’t think I’m going to be able to sleep after that.”

“Hmm,” Carey paused like he was thinking it over then grinned. “I guess I’ll just have to figure something out to get your mind off of it.”


End file.
